uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 4
London Buses route 4 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to Metroline. History The history of the current route 4 dates back to 26 August 1912, when a route 4 was introduced between Finsbury Park station and Elephant & Castle via Highbury, St Pauls and Blackfriars Bridge. This was the fourth time the route number 4 had been carried by a motorbus route. At the end of World War I, the route had settled down to operate between Finsbury Park and Bermondsey (Queen Charlotte), to where it had been extended on 27 January 1913. During the 1920s, the 4 was further extended from Bermondsey to Greenwich (Church Street), but this did not last and the southern terminus of the route had reverted to Bermondsey by the early 1930s. Between 1924 and 1934, a 4A and 4B were in operation, but only as short workings of the whole route which used the plain 4. On 29 October 1941 a Monday to Saturday route 4A was introduced between Finsbury Park and Camberwell Green. East and south east London had seen severe bombing during 1940 and 1941. This had led to decline in demand for buses in that area. London Transport responded by withdrawing the 4 after service on 27 October 1942. Leaving the 4A on its own until 11 October 1950 when the 4 was re-introduced between Finsbury Park and Bermondsey, being extended to Surrey Docks in 1951. The "busmans Strike of 1958" was responsible for the loss of very large numbers of passengers on London's buses. London Transport reacted to this situation and the looming financial losses by withdrawing many routes, in a three staged plan during 1958/59. The 4A was one of many routes withdrawn after service on 19 August 1958. The replacement of London trolleybuses got underway in 1959. On 8 November 1961 the 4 became involved, when as stage 12 of the "buses for trolleybuses" scheme, a new 4A was introduced on Monday to Friday between Finsbury Park and Waterloo. The new route didn't directly replace trolleybuses, but covered sections of two withdrawn routes, the 48 and 179. By the mid-1960s, the 4 and 4A together, actually provided a service over and above what was needed on most sections. The 4 was gradually reduced, being totally withdrawn on 31 December 1966, leaving the 4A alone once more. On 4 September 1971 the 4 was re-instated, replacing the 4A as well as being further extended to Tufnell Park. On 31 January 1981, it was further extended from Tufnell Park to Archway. On 25 September 1993 London Suburban Bus took over all operation of this route with Leyland Titans. On 27 April 1996 MTL London (Metroline) took over all operation of this route, and have done so ever since. Current route Route departing Archway * ' Archway Station ' Junction Road * Highgate Hill * Magdala Road * Dartmouth Park Hill * ' Tufnell Park Station ' * Tufnell Park Road * Holloway Road * ' Holloway ' * Seven Sisters Road * ' Finsbury Park station ' * Station Place * Stroud Green Road * Blackstock Road * Highbury New Park * Highbury Grove * St Paul's Road * ' Highbury & Islington station ' * Upper Street * Islington High Street * ' Angel Station ' * City Road * Wakley Street * Goswell Road * Aldersgate Street * ' Barbican Station ' * Aldersgate Street * St Martins-le-Grand * ' St Paul's Station ' * Cheapside * New Change * Cannon Street * ' St Paul's Churchyard ' * Ludgate Hill * ' City Thameslink Station ' * Ludgate Circus * Fleet Street * Strand * ' Aldwych ' * Lancaster Place * Waterloo Bridge * ' Waterloo station ' Waterloo Road Route departing Waterloo * ' Waterloo station ' Waterloo Road * Tenison Way * Waterloo Road * Waterloo Bridge * Lancaster Place * ' Aldwych ' * Strand * Fleet Street * Ludgate Circus * ' City Thameslink Station ' * Ludgate Hill * ' St Paul's Churchyard ' * Cannon Street * New Change * ' St Paul's Station ' * Cheapside * Newgate Street * King Edward Street * Little Britain * Aldersgate Street * ' Barbican Station ' * Aldersgate Street * Goswell Road * City Road * ' Angel Station ' * Islington High Street * Upper Street * ' Highbury & Islington station ' * St Paul's Road * Highbury Grove * Highbury New Park * Blackstock Road * Rock Street * St Thomas's Road * ' Finsbury Park station ' * Seven Sisters Road * Isledon Road * Tollington Road * ' Holloway ' * Holloway Road * Tufnell Park Road * ' Tufnell Park Station ' * Dartmouth Park Hill * Magdala Road * Highgate Hill * Tollhouse Road * Archway Road * St John's Way * Highgate Hill * ' Archway Station ' Macdonald Road Previous route 4s in London The route number 4 had been used three times prior to its current use. *In 1906 - 1909 for a Gospel Oak,* Oxford Circus,* King's Cross,* Wormwood Scrubs,* Shepherds Bush,* Putney,* Tooting,* Wandsworth, Brixton,* Herne Hill* route. *Termini varied *In 1910 - 1911 for a Stonebridge Park Elephant & Castle route. *In 1911 for a Holloway ' Elephant & Castle route. There were also in London :- *Between 1913 - 1951 a Victoria Embankment Wimbledon Tram route 4. *During the General Strike in May 1926 a circular route 4 which operated Harlesden Tottenham Court Road - Bank - Marble Arch - Harlesden. *Between 1932 - 1935 a Wimbledon Hampton Court Trolleybus route 4. External links * Transport for London * London Bus Routes Fotopic * London Bus Routes * Full Timetable (PDF) Category:Bus routes in London Category:Transport in the City of London Category:Transport in Islington Category:Transport in Southwark Category:Transport in Westminster